


A first time for everything

by AuthorReinvented



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: One Shot, Other, Platonic or romantic-you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented
Summary: Cuba comes to apologize to Canada for mistaking him for America and brings Canada a present for the first time.
Relationships: Canada/Cuba (Hetalia)
Kudos: 23





	A first time for everything

"Hey, You!" Cuba's voice rang out actually across the park. Canada was already cringing as he approached "I'm Canada! I'm not America, I swear, please don't hurt me!" He panicked, babbling a stream of pleas. Cuba pulled up short. "Hey Canada, I've got something for you!" Canada dropped his arms from the defensive positions in front of his face. "For me?" He couldn't keep the wonder and incredulous tone out of his voice. After all, he was Canada. No one gave him presents, no one remembered he existed. Cuba held an envelope out to him and Canada carefully accepted it, with an air of wonder. "Y'see... I felt bad about the other day, so..." Cuba trailed off for a moment, shyly scratching his cheek, flushed with shame in the memory. For a moment both him and Canada were speechless, then Cuba found his voice again. "I wanted to invite you to come visit sometime." Canada felt himself lighting up from within. He was used to being beaten as America's substitute, but never before was he apologized to, as most counties didn't realize they made a mistake, or instantly forgot him. Moreover, this was the first time he had recieved a present, apology present or not. He looked at the ticket in his hand and brushed away the tears in the corners of his eyes. He answered the with a huge smile and a grateful look "I would love too!"

End


End file.
